Airstrip/Guide
Airstrip (de_airstrip) is a map that generally favors the Terrorist team as the Counter-Terrorists will struggle to rush into the enclosed entrances of the bombsites. Overview: In the original de_airstrip of Counter-Strike 1.6, there were many infiltration routes that players can take to intercept the progress of the enemy. However, in Condition Zero, the route (long hall) between the CT spawn zone/Bombsite B and the underpass of the bridge was removed thus making bombsite A the prefered choice to plant the C4 for the Terrorists. Sometimes, even if the CTs were able to effectively defend even one of the bombsites, it would be possible for the Terrorists to go through the bridge, use the sewers or the long hall (CS 1.6 only), and surprise the unwary opposing force or quickly plant the bomb without resistance. As a result, this made defending all of the bombsites much harder to do, as a Counter-Terrorist, while it was easy for the Terrorists to ensure the detonation of the bomb by guarding the few entrances to the bombsite. Finally, cornering the Terrorists near their spawn zone was nearly impossible to implement as the back hall connects to Bombsite A and the major routes that lead to Bombsite B. This occurs simply because there would be too few players to guard all the important pathways and any foolish player that rushed recklessly head-on would immediately be surrounded and eliminated by enemy players. Notably, wallbanging (the process of shooting through a penetrable surface) is used by veterans in the areas with the tin walls thus allowing them to easily intimidate aggressive players who seek to barge into the bombsites. In conclusion, the Terrorists will normally become the victorious team as they had the upper hand in this map. Rushing was only used to move quickly into another important area as infiltration was the major key for success. Hot Spots: 'Bombsite A' 'Bombsite B/CT Spawn Zone' Bombsite B shares similar characteristics of Site A, only it contains at least three routes for players to use. One pathway leads to the bridge, the other one contains the sewers, and the long hall (CS 1.6). 'Bridge/Underpass' This open-spaced area is the best place for snipers to hang around as it is right in between the entrances to the bombsites. As such, they will be camping nearby the entrances to the bombsites, waiting for targets from below and across the area. Due to this, players will use the bridge as major overlook area and ensure that the enemy will not reach this area first or the bombsites. For the first encounter between the two teams, the Counter-Terrorists will normally have control of the upper part of the bridge as they can rush faster to this location while the Terrorists can only possess the underpass of the bridge or enter through the long hall passageway, if the CTs were not found in that area (CS 1.6 only). Generally, even if the CTs are able to have higher ground than the terrorists, players can throw smoke grenades and flashbangs to disorientate the enemy and infiltrate through the area to eliminate opposing force team members from behind. Anyone who rushes into the underpass can be surrounded by enemies who have swarmed through the section from around the corner or the topside of the bridge. Due to this, it is best to walk, not run, throw a grenade to flush out any potential ambusher, and perhaps even wait for a few seconds to confirm that the area is clear of enemy players. Finally, as for the bridge and the land surrounding that place, combat can get intense since there is not enough spots for adequent cover. Be sure to approach this section with caution as escape from enemy fire may become nearly impossible to do. Note that whenever the bomb is planted, players will always rush into the bridge to guard/defuse the bomb, especially when the other bombsite has been confirmed to be clear of enemies. de_airstrip0005 Bridge Spectator View.png|Bridge Spectator View, CS 1.6 version de_airstrip0006 Bridge Spectator View 2nd look.png|Ditto de_airstrip0007 Bridge Spectator View 3rd angle.png|Ditto de_airstrip0010 Bridge Spectator View 4th angle.png|Ditto de_airstrip0016 Bridge 5th angle.png|Ditto de_airstrip_cz0009 bridge 3rd view.png|Ditto, CS:CZ Version de_airstrip_cz0026 bridge spectator lower view.png|Ditto de_airstrip_cz0007 bridge spectator view.png|Ditto de_airstrip_cz0025 Bridge spectator view.png|Ditto de_airstrip_cz0010 bridge 4th view.png|Ditto de_airstrip_cz0008 bridge spectator 2nd view.png|Ditto de_airstrip0003 Underpass Spectator View with long hall entrance.png|Underpass, Spectator View de_airstrip0004 Underpass Spectator View.png|Ditto de_airstrip0009 Underpass Player 2nd View.png|Ditto, Player View de_airstrip0008 Underpass Player View.png|Ditto, with entrance to the Long Hall Other Areas: 'Sewers' Players, especially the Terrorist team, will seek cover in the sewers from snipers or for infiltration purposes to move towards Bombsite B. Since snipers tend to avoid this pathway and due to the enclosed amounts of space, the sewers serve as an excellent place for ambushes. 'Tunnel/Side/BackWay' These pathways are mainly utilized by the Terrorists to move towards the underpass and Bombsite A. Unless the Counter-Terrorists were somehow successful in cornering the enemy into these areas, the conflict between the two teams is not intense in many situations. 'Long Hall (CS 1.6 only) ' This section does not always contain fighting in every round. Instead, it serves as an excellent infiltration route for the Terrorists while for the Counter-Terrorists, it is a shortcut from their spawn zone to the bridge underpass. If enemies are spotted in this area, however, players will be armed with close-ranged weaponry, such as submachine guns and the XM1014 auto-shotgun. To avoid being killed, throw a flashbang and an HE grenade afterwards to either force the enemy to make a retreat or make eliminating them become easier to accomplish. Even if there are no players encountered in the long hall, there may be some campers at the exit points who will ambush unwary victims. de_airstrip0003 Underpass Spectator View with long hall entrance.png|Underpass Spectator View, with entrance to the Long Hall De airstrip0008 Underpass Player View.png|Ditto, Player View de_airstrip0011 Long hall Spectator View with underpass entryway.png|Ditto, Long Hall de_airstrip0012 Long Hall Spectator 2nd view.png|Ditto de_airstrip0013 Computer Room.png|Computer/Storage Room de_airstrip0014 Computer Room 2nd view.png|Ditto de_airstrip0015 Computer Room 3rd angle.png|Ditto de_airstrip0017 Computer room 4th angle.png|Ditto de_airstrip0018 long hall to Bombsite B.png|Long Hall, entrance to Bombsite B de_airstrip0019 Long Hall Bombsite B entrance.png|Ditto, with Bombsite B de_airstrip0020 Long Hall Site B 2nd View.png|Ditto de_airstrip0021 Long Hall Site B 3rd angle.png|Ditto de_airstrip_cz0004 underpass spectator view.png|The same area in CS: Condition Zero de_airstrip_cz0006 Underpass player view.png|Ditto, Player View de_airstrip_cz0011 Bombsite B inaccessible gate.png|Ditto, with an inaccessible gate in Bombsite B Additional Photos: 'Terrorist Spawn Zone' de_airstrip0000 T spawn player view.png|CS 1.6: Terrorist Spawn Zone, Player View de_airstrip0001 T spawn 2nd player view.png|Ditto de_airstrip0002 T Spawn 3rd Player View.png|Ditto de_airstrip_cz0000 T spawn player view.png|CS: CZ Version: Player View de_airstrip_cz0001 T spawn player 2nd view.png|Ditto de_airstrip_cz0002 T spawn 3rd view.png|Ditto de_airstrip_cz0003 T spawn 4th player view.png|Ditto de_airstrip_cz0012 T spawn spectator view.png|Spectator View Category:Tips and tricks